Family Outing
by EllieRoseOswald
Summary: Where The Doctor and Clara are having thoughts about their relationship and take their daughter Ellie for a family day out at the park.


Clara smiles back and walks closer to Ellie. " Morning, sweetie" Ellie smiles and lifts her arms up for a cuddle. Clara picks Ellie up and smiles, cuddling her gently. Ellie smiles and cuddles into her. The doctor beams as he watches them Clara kisses the top of her head and looks up at the Doctor with a smile. The Doctor smiles back and goes over and hugs them both clara smiles and rests her head on his chest. Ellie giggles " love mummy and daddy " Clara smiles and looks at Ellie " We love you too" " what are we doing today mummy?" " Hmm.. I'm not too sure, what do you want to do?" " hmmm can we go to the park?" Clara nods with a small smile "That sounds like a good idea to me" " yeah sounds lovely " he beams Clara nods and smiles brightly " Let's go and get ready then" " yeah ok honey " he smiles Clara smiles and nods, looking at Ellie " Let's get you changed" " ok mummy " she smiles " I want to wear my flower dress mummy" She smiles and nods, going over to Ellie's wardrobe and picking out a dress with flowers on. he beams as ellie smiles " yay I like that one" She nods and looks at her, closing the wardrobe " Okay, honey " he smiles at his lovely family. She gently puts Ellie down, the dress still in her hand " Did you want me to help you get changed?" " yes please mummy " she smiles " Okay, honey " She smiles and nods, before getting Ellie dressed Ellie smiles brightly " thank you mummy" " You're welcome, honey.. Right, now I've got to get ready" he smiles " come on love we'll go and get changed" She smiles up at him and nods, before looking back to Ellie " You stay here, honey" Ellie nods and sits on her bed " ok mummy" She smiles and looks at her, before blowing her a kiss and walking to the door ellie giggles and blows a kiss back and they go to their bedroom She smiles brightly and walks to her wardrobe as they get to their room he smiles and gets dressed then watches her She finds something to wear and gets dressed, before brushing her hair in the mirror he walks up to her and wraps his arms round her waist She smiles and looks up at him through the mirror " Hey, love" " hey beautiful " he kisses her neck She smiles and closes her eyes, leaning towards his kisses he beams " I love you so so much" She smiles and leans back towards him he holds her tight " my amazing perfect wife" She smiles and rests her hands on his arms " I'm so lucky" " no way I'm the lucky one in this relationship" " No, I'm the luckiest woman alive" he smiles " your the best wife ever" " And you're the best husband in the world.." " I try to be but I really don't think I am" " You are.. " She turns her head to look at him " Why don't you think you are?" " because I always upset you and hurt you" " No you don't.. You've never hurt me.. I'm usually the one to hurt you" " no honey your not I am and I'm so so sorry" " Doctor.. Stop it. You don't hurt me.. I'm the one that should be apologising" " no you shouldn't you should never apologise you've given me everything" " I have everything to apologise for.. I always end up doing something wrong" " no you don't you've never ever done anything wrong my love" " I'm always the one to make arguments.. I hate hurting you" " but you don't hurt me darling " he says softly " I am the reason why we nearly split up " " no no of course your not honey" " I am and I'm sorry.. Sometimes I feel like maybe you'd be better off with someone else.." " no no because I'd never ever want anyone else it's you and only ever been you" " But you haven't met everyone in the universe.. There could be someone better for you out there" " that's impossible and I'll never ever want anyone else" " You said that I'd move on.. That's not true.. But I know you would" " no never I'd never ever move on from you " " Yes you would, you'd go back to your snogbox and find someone else" " but I would never want anyone else" " You didn't want to find anyone else after all of your other friends.. But you always have" " yes but I didn't love them your the love of my. Life my soul mate" " Of course you did.. I'm sure you've loved some of them, at least" " no not as much as I love you they were friends you are my everything " She nods a little and looks up at him, putting on her best fake smile " Let's go and get Ellie so that we can go to the park" he nods " yeah ok honey " She nods and walks through the corridors, until she was in Ellie's room he sighs and sits on the bed feeling worried about her She gets into Ellie's room and smiles " Hey, honey" " hey mummy where's daddy " she asks looking up at her She walks closer and gives a light smile He'll probably be with us in a moment.. He's probably still getting ready " ok mummy " she smiles and jumps off the bed and runs and hugs her legs She smiles and strokes her hair gently as she does. " I love you mummy " she says softly looking up at her " I love you too, honey.. " She smiles down at her he comes in and watches them from the door of the bedroom She picks Ellie up carefully and spins her around "weeeee " she giggles he chuckles quietly watching them She smiles up at her, although still not noticing him " I love you and daddy mummy your so funny daddy loves you lots and lots" She smiles a little and stops spinning her " Thank you.. I know.." he steps forward " good because I really do" She jumps a little, not expecting him to be there, before giving a small sigh " And I love you too" he pecks her lips " and I will always love you forever" She pecks back and nods a little " I will too " he stroke her cheek gently. She leans to his touch and gives him a light smile back. As he pecks her lip. She looked up at him and peck his lip back. he smiles " love you honey" She smiles faintly back and nods " I love you too" he smiles. " come on let's go to the park" She nods and looks down at Ellie " Let's go then " She starts to walk to the console room he walks with them. Soon enough, she gets to the console room with them. He sets the controls to the destination. She watches him for a moment, thinking about what they had talked about, before looking back at Ellie he waits until Ellie gone " right what's wrong " She looks up at him and shakes her head a little, smiling lightly. " Nothing " no come on something's bothering you honey " Please love just tell me " " I'm just thinking about things.. " She walks over and kisses his cheek gently " You worry too much" " what things are you thinking about love and I know but I love you so much" " Just everything that we've said over the past few days.. Nothing to worry about" " and we're okay " said the doctor. She looks up into his eyes, hesitating for a moment, before tilting her head slightly " i hope so.." he frowns " well If you hope so something must be wrong" " Doctor, I'm fine. We're fine.. I promise.." " okay if you say so love " said the doctor. She nods and smiles a little " Don't worry about us.. " okay if your sure " said the doctor. She nods, before seeing Ellie come back with a sun hat " I'm ready!" he smiles " ah good girl" Clara picks Ellie up and smiles up at her " Let's go " he smiled as they go outside. She looks around outside as they walk out with a small smile She nods a little and smiles softly " It really is.. " She walks further and decides to sit down on the grass Ellie beams looking round " wow it's lovely here " he sits next to her and cuddles close to him She looks across the park as he does, resting her head on his shoulder Ellie jumps down and starts running round happily Ellie runs over and taps Clara's shoulder " mummy's it" She smiles and looks up at her, before tapping the Doctor's shoulder " Now daddy's it " She stands up and rushes off. he jumps up laughing and runs after them both " come here you too" Clara shakes her head and picks Ellie up, running away from him " Nope" Ellie giggles " daddy's it daddy's it " clara smiles and nods still running. he keeps running " Oi slow down you 2" She smiles and shakes her head " Never" " I'm gonna get you " he grins " No you're not! " She giggles and continues to run as fast as she can, although getting a little breathless " faster mummy faster daddy's catching up" " I'm trying, honey " She nods and continues to run as quickly as possible he catches up and taps ellie gently " Ellie's it" She smiles and gently puts Ellie down, before rushing off again Ellie giggles and starts chasing them " I'm going to catch you mummy and daddy" She smiles and looks back at Ellie, slowing down a bit " Are you?" " yeah gonna get mummy " she giggles racing towards her hands outstretched She smiles and continues to run slowly, making it a little easier for her Ellie runs and jumps and taps her with both hands " mummy's it " she runs away giggling She smiles brightly down at Ellie, before running after the Doctor he laughs and turns round " you can't catch me Oswald" " Yes I can! " She smiles and continues to run after him " Never " he grins and side steps her running back the other way She looks up at him and pouts playfully " Oi! Come here" " you'll have to come get me won't you my wife " he grins She sighs and smiles a little, before running further " I will get you" " better hurry up it gets dark in 6 hours " he teases " Hey! " She pouts and keeps running, before jumping on his back " Got you.." he laughs and spins round with her ellie giggles watching her parents She holds onto him tightly, resting her forehead on his shoulder with a giggle he smiles " comfy back there honey?" " Very " She nods and kisses the back of his neck gently. " good " he beams and leans into the kiss ellie giggles " mummy why are you on daddy's back?" She looks at Ellie and smiles brightly " You know, I'm not too sure.. He's comfortable.." Ellie giggles and runs over " can I get on your back mummy?" She smiles and nods, looking down at her " Of course you can" he smiles and crouches so ellie can climb up and she jumps up and puts herself on Clara's back She smiles and holds Ellie up on her back with one arm, still holding onto the Doctor with the other he grins " blimey I seem to be everyone's chair today" She smiles and nods a little " Well, it's just because we love you" " daddy's a great chair " she giggles " he really is " said clara nodding and smiling. " well I'm glad you 2 like my services " he grins " We do.. We really do " She smiles, still holding Ellie up he smiles " shall we go for a walk then you 2 can stay up there" She smiles back and nods " That sounds good to me.. " he smiles and starts walking. She keeps holding onto him, making sure that Ellie is still safe on her back Ellie smiles brightly " this is so so fun" She nods and smiles warmly " It really is" " daddy is the best chair ever " said Ellie. " We should use him as a chair more often" " yeah everyday " Ellie giggles. " I'm sure he wont mind *She smiles warmly" " of course I won't " said the doctor smiling. " Good to know " She smiles back and ruffles his hair, almost falling off of his back. he laughs and grabs her legs to keep her on " careful back there" She holds onto him tighter with her one arm and nods " I think I'll have to be" " careful silly mummy " she giggles She smiles and nods a little " I guess I'm quite clumsy" " clumsy mummy clumsy mummy " she chants giggling She shakes her head slightly and stays on the Doctor's back he laughs as they walk " this is fun ai" She smiles as they go further and nods " It's lovely.. And it's much better than being chased by aliens" " yeah definently " he smiles " no one to bother us just you and me" " And me! " Clara smiles softly and nods " No danger" The doctor smiles " lovely family outting " She looks down at him and nods " I think this is just what we've needed.." " yeah defiantly " said the doctor. She smiles back and kisses his temple gently he smiles " how about we stop here and have a big cuddle" he cuddles them both sighing happily " this is perfect " She nods and smiles back " I'd love that " She smiles and sits down, before moving herself to sit by his side with Ellie aswell the doctor beams looking at his family holding them close. She wraps an arm around him and cuddles up closer " I love you both so so much " he beams " We love you too, daddy. Very, very much " She smiles and Clara nods a little he beams " aww your both so cute and lovely" She looks up at him and smiles softly " You are too, love" " not as cute as you too are " said the doctor. She smiles and rests her hand on his chest " But you're adorable" he strokes her hair " and your even more adorable." She smiles and pecks his cheek softly " Nope" he smiles and pecks back " yep" She smiles and shakes her head slightly, leaning up to whisper to him " I'm sorry, love" he frowns and whispers back " for what?" She sighs and whispers back to him " Everything" " you have nothing to apologise for your the greatest wife ever and I love you so so so much" " I really do.. And I love you too" " don't apologise your my amazing wife and I wouldn't change anything" " Okay.. If you say so" " really honey I do " said the doctor. " just don't leave me please " said clara. "Hey I am never going to leave you I promise " said the doctor. " Good " She nods a little and nuzzles his nose gently as he pecks her lip and they clara peck his lip back. he beams and pecks back stroking her hair She smiles brightly and snuggles into his side more Ellie runs over and cuddles them both. She smiles and looks over at Ellie " Hey, honey" " I wanna cuddle with you and daddy " she smiles She nods a little and and opens an arm out for Ellie and Ellie smiles snuggles down in her arms. She smiles softly bringing her closes to them. He beams down at his family. She wraps her arm around them both and closes her eyes again Ellie giggles to herself as they cuddle together. She smiles softly and nuzzles them both " I love you both so much " said the doctor. " we love you too " said clara smiling up at him. he grins and scrunched his nose up ellie giggles " you missed daddy's lips mummy" She looks at Ellie and giggles a little " I did, didn't I?" " silly mummy doesn't know how to kiss " she giggles cheekily She smiles and looks down at Ellie, before looking back to the Doctor and pecking his lips gently he smiles and pecks back " there your learning fast " he winks She smiles brightly and raises a playful brow " Am I?" " yeah you are " he grins " but let's practice more " he kisses her softly. Ellie was playing in the grass. he winks at her then looks over at Ellie " I think mummy's refined her technique now" Ellie giggles and looks between them " Silly mummy" he laughs and nudges her " yeah silly mummy we love are silly clara " " And I love you both too, very much" Ellie runs over and hugs them tight Clara smiles and hugs Ellie back gently he smiles and takes out a camera " hey a photo of the 2 loveliest girls" She smiles and looks up to the camera with Ellie he takes a photo and beams " aww that's so lovely" She smiles as she looks over his shoulder to see the picture " I love it" " can I take one if you and mummy please daddy " she smiles " of course baby " he hands her the camera Ellie smiles happily and takes the camera as Clara smiles to her he sits by Clara and wraps his arm round her smiling at the camera Ellie takes the picture and smiles brightly " I got one!" Ellie runs over and gives him the camera he smiles and looks at it " aww that's a great one " She smiles as she looks at the photo and tilts her head " That's so lovely" " that's great " Ellie beams " can I have one with me and daddy now please" She smiles happily and nods " Of course you can " She takes the camera from her carefully he cuddles ellie putting his arms around her and smiles at the camera " thats cute and lovely " said clara after taking the photo. he looks at it " aww you look so sweet Ellie" She smiles and Ellie giggles, clapping her hands " I like that one" " yeah we'll have to get these photos framed " he smiles "They will look lovely around the TARDIS " She smiles softly back at him " yep hey let's get a photo of all 3 of us " he smiles "That's a lovely idea "She smiles brightly back and nods he beams and puts the camera at a distance and sets a timer and runs back and cuddles them both She holds them both close to her as she smiles to the camera Ellie smiles brightly as well and it takes the photo he goes over and brings it back beaming " aww that is perfect " She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder, looking at the picture " I love it " Ellie smiles at it " I like that can I have a copy of it to go in my room?" She looks back to Ellie and gives a slight nod " Of course" he smiles and cuddles them both and closes his eyes " mm this is amazing park time well spent with my perfect family " 


End file.
